Akane Nanaya-Suzuki
Akane Nanaya-Suzuki is the second-oldest child of Makoto Nanaya and Miwa Suzuki. She is a playable character in BlazBlue: Shattered Silence Information Akane is a rebellious wild child. She hates being told what not to do and hates rules even more. Miwa and Makoto often scold her for getting into too much trouble. She often got in trouble for fighting. Of her family, Izumi and her argue the most. Akane loves her sister because she is blood and would protect anyone in her family in a heartbeat. However, Izumi and Akane simply don't get along because they have never seen eye-to-eye. She prefers the freedom to do what she wants and isn't afraid of anything. Shizuka tends to avoid her because she once scared Shizuka pretty badly. Mitsuko tolerates her, even though Akane tends to be pretty hot-headed most of the time. Black Azure Revival Saga During this saga, Akane had run away in order to find why her instincts were bothering her. That issue was laid to rest when she discovered that Neikan was the cause. Akane traveled with Kaleena for most of the second game as they tried to find Izumi again. Once the gang actually did find her and they went after Neikan, they were forced to fight Shizuka, who had been transformed by the Black Azure. After a number of shenanigans that occurred, Cassandra freed them from Shizuka's spells, and Miwa and Makoto showed up to change Shizuka back to normal. However, Neikan used Miwa as the host for the demonic beast he summoned, and he fled with her. They eventually found Miwa again, however, Neikan stabbed her to release the beast, and intended to kill Miwa. However, the beastkin gene implanted in Miwa, activated, and allowed her to survive the ordeal. With Miwa now safe, the group went after Neikan. Akane was there as Neikan betrayed his new companion to retrieve the Black Azure within him that he used from Miwa. Akane decided to go after Takao for betraying them in the last game, though in their battle, determined from their fight that Takao wasn't giving it his all. Her thoughts were true, as Takao betrayed Neikan, and helped free Cassandra. Iconoclast Saga Akane went with Izumi and Kaleena in order to help them find Kaleena's parents. They did get to meet Satoru, and eventually her father Leon. However, much to Kaleena's annoyance, Izumi refused to trust Leon. After her defeat at the hands of Ire, Izumi, Akane, Caliber, and Kaleena trained under Satoru and Leon. Akane traveled together with them only to watch as Izumi was once again defeated at the hands of Ire. When she was able to stand toe-to-toe with Vince in a one on one fight, Izumi again got mad since she believed she was the weakest of the bunch. When next they met Ire, Akane charged in, and unknowingly fell into Ire's trap. Akane became the 'Sword of Pride', Hikori. Hikori managed to easily defeat Kaleena in their first encounter, and through less-than-honorable methods, defeated her a second time. She lost to Izumi new codex-enhanced power and fled. The next time the two met, Izumi freed Hikori and Akane returned. She stated that she felt like she had been asleep for a while. When questioned, it was noticed that everything having to do with anger and pride, seemingly had vanished. Whether this was a side-effect is not known. The three continued on only to put Izumi in further and further danger, and eventually subjecting her to become an unmeiken much like herself prior. Akane fled with the others in hopes of freeing Izumi from the 'Sword of Fear', Wasore's, grasp. Material Collection Information *'Values: '''Family, Freedom *'Likes: Doing what she wants, Cats *'Dislikes: '''Rules, Izumi Personality Akane goes to great lengths to make herself stand out. She enjoys individuality to the fullest. She is proud of her beastkin heritage to the point where she would attack someone if they even made fun of it. She wants to do what she feels like and goes to great lengths to do so whether or not someone approves of it or not. She is rarely seen around Izumi simply because Izumi is too over-bearing, but she would protect anyone in her own family. Because of her quick temper, she is often quick into battles, not caring about the consequences. Akane picks on Izumi because her own chest is bigger than Izumi's at a younger age. Appearance Akane has the squirrel beastkin tail and ears of her mother. She has short red hair with white tips. She wears black jean shorts, and a red cheong-sam given to her. Akane currently wears a pair of blue jeans that stop at her knees, and a red tank top. She has kept her tail and ears dyed red, but allowed her hair to grow out. Musical Themes *'Always Angry '- Akane's Theme **'Unbecoming Weakness - Akane's Theme as of BB: Fate Reclamation (Fly on the Wall - Thousand Foot Krutch) *'Homesick' - Akane vs. Izumi (Anger Cage - Course of Nature) Other Appearances Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Beastkin Category:Protagonist Category:A-tier Character Category:Black Azure Saga Character Category:Iconoclast Saga Character